


Not real Gold

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Stiles, Everyone but Stiles is Happy, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, My first and probably only Stiles/Ethan fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had always imagined that he would marry one day the love of his life, just like his parents had. He had imagined that their engagement would go on for a year or two. He had imagined Scott as his best man and his dad being all proud of him because Stiles had found the perfect person to spend the rest of his life. Stiles had however never imagined he would get married while drunk-of-his-ass in Vegas, and without even being engaged for a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not real Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to grab my bat and beat the ever living life out of my friends because they’ve made me write something with Ethan and Stiles! And this is what my panicked mind came up with under 15 minutes, I’m apologizing in advance!

There was a very unpleasant alien thumping against his skull, it was clearly pissed because it was trapped inside Stiles’ skull. His mouth tasted like Gandhi’s sandal, not that he had ever tasted Gandhi’s sandal but he could imagine how it would have tasted. His stomach was rolling like it had done the time at the amusement park when Scott’s dad had taken them on the weekend before the McCall’s decided to divorce, he and Scott had gone crazy with cotton candy and all the sugary drinks they consumed and jumped from one insane ride to another; Stiles had never been as sick as he had been that day until now.

 

Stiles tried and failed to lift his head off of his pillow, it was sticky with drool and sweat and the room was too hot. He decided to forgo raising his head and just laid still hoping for sleep to return but the room was too bright even with his eyes shut he could tell that much and it made it impossible for Stiles slip back into a world of dreams. And soon enough his bladder started to demand his attention, and so with great unhappiness Stiles cracked an eye open. ****The room was indeed too bright, causing his head to feel like there were great bombs exploding at the back of his eyes. The room was too bright even with the closed drapes. There was a heavy arm over his waist and he had no idea who the arm belonged too, he had no idea who this person spooning behind him was and he had no idea if it was he who had picked the man up or if the man had picked ****him up.

 

What Stiles knew however was that he was in a hotel room, in Vegas, it was Scott’s bachelor weekend and they had been drinking heavily for the past two days, he also knew that his stomach was rolling and his head was thumping and his body was aching something fierce; his thighs were itchy from dried cum and lube, his muscles were sore in a way that they had never been before, he was also now much more aware of some muscles he had never known he could strain.

 

The guy behind him grunted and moved his morning wood very prominent and there was no ignoring it, and Stiles found himself wondering what his bed fellow might look like because he was sure as hell well hung.

 

The man could be handsome or very handsome or the ugliest bastard that walked around the earth. The stranger he was sharing his bed with could be older than him or younger. ****But then as he moved from the man who might look like Ryan Gosling or who might look like Jack Nicholson or hell the man could even be a Michael Jackson look-a-like, Stiles decided he really didn’t want to know because Tequila goggles had more than once proved to be frightful.

 

Stiles forced himself to find the strength and determination he needed to move, his limbs protesting and he had to wonder what kind of kinky sex he’d indulged in last night with this stranger, and he had to wonder what positions had made his muscles as sore as they now were as he edged his legs out of bed and sitting up. ****Stiles took a moment to steady the world that was so incredibly unstable that morning. He ran his hands over his face feeling something against his skin, he pulled his left hand far enough from his face to examine it.

 

There was a ring. There was a ring on his left hand. There was a ring on his left hand, on the third finger. There was a ring.  

 

His stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch, a sickening and unpleasant lurch that had him stumbling towards the bathroom that had its door blessedly open for if it had been closed Stiles would have spewed what his stomach might have been holding on the floor. He rested his face against the blessedly cold rim of the toilet, his usual regard for hygiene forgotten for the time being.

 

When the world stopped spinning, when he found the strength to rise, Stiles forced his body into a standing position and moved over to the sink, looking into the mirror.

 

In all honesty Stiles had seen better looking zombies. His face was a greyish-white color with black rings all around his sunken eyes, his lips still looked red and swollen, and Stiles suspected the soreness in his throat wasn’t just from the offering he had made into the toilet or the heavy consumption of alcohol he had done last night. ****There were finger shaped bruises on his jaw which seemed to confirm his suspicions. He looked at his body which was covered in bruises and hickeys as well as bite marks, Stiles could barely recognize the figure looking back at him with eyes that were almost unfamiliar.

 

Stiles groaned as the itch that tormented his thighs increased and that made him decided that a shower was a must before he did anything else, a shower would clean him and clear his mind at least a little.

 

He looked at the ring which was no more real gold than Stiles was a virgin while waiting for the water to heat up to a pleasant temperature. ****He stepped under the scolding water while his mind tried to glue together the pieces of this and that, slowly creating a picture of what had taken place the night before. ****

Stiles remember hanging around with the pack, drinking and laughing, Scott had never looked so happy as he had done that night when he knew there were only a few days left until he would be married to the woman he loved. ****Stiles had been happy for Scott even if his own life had no such luck in the frontlines of love, Stiles simply seemed incapable of finding that someone who would love him like Scott loved Kira, like his own parents had loved each other, the way Lydia and Jackson loved each other like some characters from an epic love story; Stiles only found men who took everything he had to give without giving him anything in return, Stiles only found women who used his good nature and cheated on him with men that looked like Derek Hale or Jackson Whittemore and the occasional woman as well.

 

Stiles remembers watching Danny dancing with his husband, a werewolf who had joined their pack years ago the two had been happily married for the past three-years and Stiles was happy for them, he was thrilled that they were about to adopt a baby girl; but he was also incredibly jealous because Danny had everything Stiles wanted.

 

Everyone but Stiles had their happily ever after set in stone, Derek was mated with a beautiful witch who had brought him out of his gloom and misery; Stiles liked Ayleen who seemed to trust his judgment more than Scott did, but it hurt to know that even grumpy Derek could find love in a person who was far too good for him while Stiles had only managed to find people who always left him just a little bit more broken.  

 

Stiles sighed and rested his head against the wall while he tried to remember how he had ended up in a bed with some stranger. Not that it really should matter much; men came and went leaving Stiles feeling like a used whore.

 

Stiles remembers listening to Scott spew poetry (the poor excuse of poetry that was Scott McCall) about Kira, Stiles remembers drinking more and more as the pack began exchanging their love stories even Isaac joined in although it was known he and Allison had of late not been on the same page. He had no stories of love to tell, no great and joyful dates to speak of what Stiles had was a wounded heart and bruised self-image and because he didn’t want anyone to know what a loser he was silence was there for his best option.   

 

Ethan. Stiles remembers Ethan joining the fun after they had been to dinner last night, the werewolves of their pack needed a good meal far too often. He remembers having Ethan sitting next to him most of the night. Then it hit him, he remembered being too drunk to realize that getting married in Vegas with Elvis as his witness was as binding as if he did it back home or in front of the Pope; Stiles remembers being so drunk that getting married would be hilarious which for some reason Ethan had agreed with.

 

Stiles was running naked out of the shower, stumbling a bit as he made his way into the room where his husband lay sleeping peacefully.

 

`OH FUCK WE’RE MARRIED! ´ Stiles shrieked pulling at his hair, still as naked as on the day he was born.

 

Ethan leaped out of the bed that was covered in stains that Stiles knew would make people wonder how many people had been fucking on those sheets last night; just two although one was human and the other was a werewolf.

 

Ethan looked around the room for what threat had caused Stiles to scream him awake, the words took their time to settle in his mind and when they did the werewolf started to laugh because really this was all so very much like Stiles.

 

`Yes. We’re married.´ Ethan smiled happily which confused Stiles to no end. Because really, Ethan and he had never shared more than a few words and most of them were said in anger and on Stiles’ part jealousy which had sprung forth at first because of the easy way Ethan had sneaked his way into Danny’s bed, and later because well Ethan was a very good-looking male and Stiles could always appreciate a handsome man.

 

`OH MY GOD! ´ Stiles flailed because he needed to move needed to do something, anything really because this could not be happening. What would he tell his dad? Or Scott? What about Danny?!

 

`Calm down.´ Ethan laughs rather fondly, and made his way towards Stiles who had to tell himself several times not to allow his eyes to wander to far south when it came to the male figure approaching him wearing the same brand of outfit Stiles was.

 

`Calm down?! Calm down?´ raising both of his arms forgetting for a moment that he was wearing nothing to shield his privates, `Are you kidding me? ´

 

`We’re married Ethan! ´ Stiles shrieked as he started passing still too shocked and far too upset to remember that he was still very much naked, `Oh my God, I’m married. To a complete stranger.´ He pauses for but a second as she says, `My dad is going to kill me.´

 

Ethan’s smirk falters and his eyes flash for a second, `I won’t let him kill you.´ and Stiles didn’t need superhuman senses to know that Ethan wasn’t joking and that made him pause.

 

 `I’m hardly as stranger.´ Ethan smirks trying bring down some of the tension in the hotel room which was most definitely not the room Stiles had been sharing with Scott.

 

`No. No you’re right.´ Stiles said voice a bit low, almost strangled. With a strange tightness in his chest Stiles continued to say, `I know you’ve murdered people, hurt people I care about...´

 

`That was long ago.´ Ethan snaps and Stiles knew it to be true, `I think I’ve shown where my loyalties lie. I think I’ve shown more times than not that I am not the stupid kid who came to harm your pack.´

 

Yes, Ethan had done well. He had fought side by side with Derek and Scott. He had lost his brother because of their small pack. Ethan had lost his brother because of Stiles.

 

`I’ve done my best to prove to everyone, to you, that I can be good...´ Ethan shouted just a little bit too loudly, he was visibly upset and Stiles knew why; he too had struggled to prove that he was not the thing he had become because of the Nogitsune, and it sickened Stiles to know he had just as good as accused Ethan of not being able to change because where did that leave him?

 

`You are good.´ Stiles said with a surprisingly small voice, he could not look up at the werewolf, `you are good Ethan, and I know you are.´ he really felt like the little boy he had once been having to apology to his father for rejecting his comfort when his mother had died, `I’m sorry for the things I said, it’s just I’m – this is all a lot to take in.´ a little nervous, slightly mental laughter escaped Stiles because really this all just too far out there to be real.

 

Ethan said nothing simply stood there silent and waiting for the young man to do what Stiles did best.

 

`How did this happen? How did we get married?´ Stiles asks as he moves over towards the mess of clothes he recognizes as his own, the very ones he had worn last night, `I know I was drunk of my ass.´ he could feel Ethan’s eyes on him and he snapped, `Eyes off of the goods Ethan.´

 

`But you have such beautiful merchandise, ´ Ethan said and Stiles could hear the smirk he was wearing, and it made a little smile to tug at Stiles lips, `and we are married and so I think I’m allowed to appreciate your ass.´

 

Stiles blushed and stuttered out, `You can’t be happy about this.´

 

`Why not? ´ Ethan asked sounding confused.

 

`You’re smart.´ the words fell with conviction from the werewolf’s lips, ` _You_ are loyal to a fault.´ Stiles wanted to protest but his desire to hear more held him silent, ` _You_ forgive but never forget. _You_ protect and defend those you care for and those you barely know.´  Stiles heart trembled because this person he was now married too was speaking about him like he Stiles Stilinski was something worth having, and that was something Stiles had never heard before.

 

 `You _are_ wonderful and infuriating at the same time.´  suddenly Stiles felt hands on his shoulder and on his waist, and Ethan had his nose in Stiles hair, voice soft almost dreamy the werewolf spoke into Stiles ear, `You are _fierce_.  You are beautiful and gentle.´ and with his lips brushing against Stiles ear Ethan continued, `You are perfect even with all your scars, all the hurt, all the doubt. You are incredible Stiles Stilinski.´

 

`You are human but you fight like a mythical god,´ Ethan has Stiles trembling, ` You stand before monsters that could shred your skin, break your bones to ashes and you are afraid but the fear never paralyzes you, never drives you to run.´ there’s a hint of a growl in Ethan’s voice.

 

Stiles couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think because Ethan was saying things Stiles had not known he would wish to hear, `So why would I not be happy to have you as my husband as my mate? ´

 

`I don’t know.´ Stiles confessed, looking down at the ring he was wearing.

 

`Just, give me a chance Stiles. You owe me that much,´ Ethan said smirking against Stiles’ ear, `considering I’ve agreed to take your name.´

 


End file.
